reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Rockmen
Rockmen were one of the species of Variant Humans. Appearance Rockmen' bodies were made completely of rocks and in their long period of life, all kinds of gold, silver, iron and steel ores would grow on their bodies. Rockmen took this as a symbol of good looks and honor, the higher the position of the Rockman, the more extravagant ornaments they would have on them. Background Rockmen lived deep underground, they ate ore, soil and dirt as food. Rockmen were tall and huge and loved to sleep. When they sleep, they curled into a ball, forming a large oval stone. Each sleeping session lasts 7 to 8 years. Rockmen have a long lifespan, generally a 1000 years to live. comparing to ordinary humans, humans could barely live for a hundred years. Trait Rockmen had a stubborn nature, they had foolhardiness, emphasizing their pride and would not accede to demands. When they are rash, they would even attack "Demon Venerables" or "Immortal Venerables", regardless of who the other party is. (Note : "Demon Venerables" and "Immortal Venerables is demonic and righteous path Gu Master Rank 9) Produce Rockmen had all sorts of metallic elements would grow on the their bodies. Usually on Rockmen's bodies had large amounts of ore containing gold, silver, bronze, iron, as well as other gems and jewels, even Gu Worms. The Gu Worms usually grow on Rockmen bodies were mostly Rank 1 Rock Skin Gu and Rank 2 Monolith Gu, but there is also rare one, such as Rank 3 Stone Aperture Gu, but if it were to count 100 Rockman, out of 100, only 1 Rockman that grow Stone Aperture Gu on their bodies. Life Recycling Happened on male Rockmen only. Male Rockmen's bodies were made of solid rock., there was a burden on their soul to hold up such a strong and firm body. If the male Rockmen moved too excessively, male Rockmen's bodies could harm their soul. Thus, Rockmen would spend 80% of their whole life sleeping and nurturing their soul. When the foundation of their soul was thick enough, Rockmen's bodies would leak out their soul and the overflowing part of the soul would fall on a rock and form a new life. That's how the Rockmen reproduced. When Rockmen dies, the soul and rocks Rockmen split into will form new Rockmen, and inherit a portion of the old Rockmen's memories, or some important experiences. In some cases, old Rockmen sleep too much and their soul foundation accumulates to a degree, they would split out a portion of their bodies to form new tiny Rockmen. Failed Recycling Once a Rockmen dies of exhaustion, their soul will dissipate, they will die for real, there will not be any young Rockmen formed from their remaining soul. Enslavement Rockmen could excavate resources for the Blessed Land's owner, Rockmen were excellent slaves. Many Gu Immortals enslaved Rockmen because they could bring many benefit to Gu Immortals. Rockmen only succumbed to soft tactics. Most of the Rockmen were stubborn and tough, warrior not afraid to die. Thus, many Gu Immortals have to use kindness and benefits to slowly use Rockmen and maximise their worth. Rockmen's value : * Rockmen were skilled at digging, and sometimes when they dig underground, they would discover Gu Worms. * Rockmen can dig a big land and build a large underground city in the deep underground. * Rockmen's bodies produce all sorts of metallic elements. * Gu Immortals could use Gutstones on Rockmen to breed and build super force of large organization. * System of Rockmen's life recycling, allows Gu Immortals to mass produce Rockmen and engage in slave trade with other Gu Immortals. * Rockmen is fearless monster, Gu Immortals could use them to make them do many things for Gu Immortals. Species of Rockmen Grey Rockmen, Granite Rockmen, Iron Rockman, Green Rockman, White Rockman